The Repository of Lost Gods
by feey
Summary: When all have been sent to the Repository of Lost Gods, Athena alone remains in man's world.  Weaving, she secures her release not only of man's world, but also of her old role.  And Apollo waits...
1. Chapter 1

Athena sighed as she bent over, her fingers brushing the dusty floor in search of the white ball of wool. Upon finding it, she stood and walked from her spinning wheel to the loom, where a magnificent weaving hung. It was folded on the floor behind the loom, so great it was. Beginning in magnificent colours, it slowly faded to grey, and now to white. Her fingers racing, Athena let her thoughts run back to familiar times as she wove the newly spun wool into her final masterpiece.

_Her defeat of Poseidon…_

_Arachnae…_

_Troy and Odysseus' long journey…_

_The binding of Zeus…_

_Athens…_

_And finally…_

_They were all gone, all but her and Hades. They had slowly disappeared, one by one, as man forgot and moved on. Now, Hades too was leaving. She, who had borne the departure of her father, his wife and children, of her family without tears (for she had been made to be perfect in composure and temper) felt the treacherous tears of despair trickle down her face. Hades looked away; the fearsome god of the dead could not bear the sight of a woman crying._

_"I cannot stay," he repeated. "I told Zeus that I would give up my immortality if I could not have Persephone as wife; now that she has been forced to go, I cannot remain. Would you have me remain, falling deeper and deeper into myself, into despair and gloom, only to have it spread to man, killing their hope of another life? Think, Athena, soon you too will be able to leave. This must happen."_

_"I know," was all she could say. Hades sighed; he would have to be happy with that._

_"Apollo's last prophecy was for you," he said softly, "Lest remain dimly remembered, let your fingers race, show man's folly and admit yours."_

_"Thank you…" she whispered, and Hades, his head bowed, walked away._

The loom clacked for the last time. The weaving was done; her trial was finished. She laid the tapestry out across her floor and stared at it. The beginning told the story of the ages of men, of gold to silver to iron; then the colours began to fade as man moved on, slow bit by slow bit. Soon there was only grey, which faded to pure, pristine white.

"Paint your own story upon it," she said to the men who could not hear her, "Your folly was to forget, but mine was to be such that I was remembered."

She looked down, turning her mouth down as she watched a massacre take place over religion, and then turned away. A door was waiting for her, one that had never been there before.

Athena walked through, not looking back, no longer concerned for the fate of man.

--

The repository of lost gods saw many feasts and banquets each night. It was a place where there was no need for power struggles, for quarrels. It was a happy peace, full of laughter and singing, and perhaps more than a little drunken carousing.

The open courtyard held the banquet of the Greek gods. The Muses sang, and the Graces danced along with Artemis and Aphrodite, and Hebe was cupbearer for the gods, except for Zeus, upon whom Ganymede served. The call for Apollo to play his lyre was made, but the golden god just shook his head, saying,

"Not tonight." Everyone groaned in mock seriousness, and Apollo smiled, if a little sadly. When everyone had returned to their cups and stories, he stood and left, nodding as he passed Hades and Persephone.

They smiled at each other, their knowing expressions hidden behind their cups. They knew why Apollo refused to play, why he left each night before the feasting had finished. They even knew where he went to.

Eros, the divine spark of the world, had struck once more.

Apollo sat next the gate to the repository, which was forever locked to him. He could never walk back through to the world of man, but he did not want to; he was waiting for someone to come through the gates, to come to the repository.

He was not sure when it had happened, but something had happened between him and Athena. It was before the gods had begun to disappear, and he knew that she had felt the something as well; neither of them had done anything though. She was a virgin goddess, and he had horrible luck with lovers. They either were killed by a jealous onlooker or turned into vegetation. But now, now was different. There were no stories to live up to, and no one followed the traditions any more; well, except for Artemis.

_But Artemis is a little odd,_ he thought to himself. _ Even Hera stopped fighting Zeus all the time, and that is something._

So he came each night, hoping that Athena would appear, and that maybe that something would be able to come out.

--

Athena looked at the hand that had suddenly appeared before her. There was a terrible flight of stairs leading upward from the door, and her head was down as she scaled them. Looking up, she saw the smiling face that the hand belonged too. Smiling in return, she placed her own hand on his and allowed him to lead her to a small garden to the left of the gate and its dreadful stairs.

--

Cheers rose from the table as the two entered the courtyard. The Muses and Graces raced forward to embrace Athena, welcoming her. Aphrodite and Hera's welcome was a little more reserved, as were the others', but she knew that they were happy to have her among them again. Zeus beamed upon his daughter, wrought from his mind, proud of her ability to find her way to the repository on her own.

Apollo sat on the bench near where the Graces had danced and pulled his lyre out. A gasp of delight rose, only to be pushed down as he ran his fingers over the strings. The first song he played, no one sang or danced. Then the Muses sprang up, lending their voices, and the Graces shifted themselves, weaving beautifully to his song. Soon Artemis and Aphrodite, even Hebe and Persephone, and finally Athena joined them.

Apollo played on into the night, finishing only when Zeus rose, his queen on his arm. The couple beamed at those around them and slowly drifted inside. Everyone resumed talking, telling stories too juicy to be told around Father Zeus and his wife and that needed to be told before the night ended. Apollo stood, unnoticed, and walked over to Athena. The two left quietly, noticed only by the knowing eyes of Hades and Persephone.


	2. Chapter 2

There is another, darker part of the Repository of Lost Gods. It is not evil, per se, but more somber than the part which houses the Greek, Norse, Celtic, and other gods. This is the part where the deities who delight in strife, darkness, battle, and sickness, as well as the other dark fates which can befall a man, come.

Here they discuss old glories or bicker among themselves and are not annoyances to the deities of light, who gather in their respective groups on the other side. The battle gods usually walk between both areas, as do the deities of death and rulers of the underworld. No one is barred from either side, and there are often times when Thanatos or Hel will spend a good amount of time with the gods who represented benevolent forces, and Freya and her Valkyeries enjoy the banquets held on the darker side. Fenris Fenrir, depending on his mood, calls either side home.

Eris, though, was unhappy with the arrangement. Unhappy, however, would be a bit of a misunderstanding. She was listless and pale, and she ate very little. Her cheek bones were more prominent, and her sharp collar bones could now cut bread. She could often be found sitting under the large oak tree, which marked the boundary between the two sides, sighing. The sound of an argument would cause her to turn her head, only to sigh.

Strife, political or battle strife, even the strife found within the home, was decidedly lacking in the repository. Even Zeus and Hera had stopped fighting, which was why she sat on this side of the repository. The chances of an argument turning into a brawl were much higher here.

On this particular day, Ares walked over to her. She looked up when he stopped, the savage war god gleaming in the pale light.

"There's to be a great banquet tonight," he said simply.

"There's always a banquet Ares," Eris said exasperated.

"The Norse gods are coming over."

"So?"

"Thor will be sitting next to Artemis, and Fenris Fenrir on her other side." Eris stared at him, a smile lighting up her face.

"Oh Ares, really?" she breathed. The brutal god grinned savagely and extended his hand down.

"Coming my dear?"

--

The banquet, if one was not sitting on the left hand, end corner of the second highest table, was quite nice. That is, until a loud scream of fury finally escaped from Artemis' throat and the table was almost overturned (but the food still fell on everyone) as both she and Thor leapt up and reached for something to attack the other with.

Fenris Fenrir had leapt up as well, and the wolf was crouched beside Artemis, ready to attack the scowling thunder god. Artemis, so distasteful of all men (excepting her twin and her father, who were not quite as awful) finally had enough of the posturing and boasting of the very male thunder god. And Thor, prince of the Norse gods and their saviour, was infuriated by this slender girl who dared to look down on him because he could not hunt. Thus, when one comment too many was heaped up (no one knows for sure by whom), both sides came to blows, and Fenris Fenrir was only to happy to side with the goddess of the hunt.

Eris and Ares smiled over their wine cups, smirking only as much as their natures were expected to. Eris' skin had regained its colour, and her eyes sparkled in malicious enjoyment as the shouts of both gods, pierced by the growls of Fenris Fenrir, became louder and louder.

It had to be ended, though. A voice of thunder resounding amongst the mountains, tempered by the clashing of bronze on bronze rang out,

"ENOUGH!"

All three paused and looked up to see Apollo, who had been sitting on Zeus' left, standing and glaring down on them. All three glared back at him defiantly; Artemis because he was her brother, Thor because he was a prince, and Fenris Fenrir because he was the wolf who had killed Odin. But when Apollo continued to speak in his terrible voice, all three slowly backed down.

"Artemis," he said darkly, "You are a host, and as such you must honour the guest, even if he is a barbarian. You dishonour our father with your behaviour.

"Thor, prince of the Aesir," Apollo said, turning to look upon the huge, blonde god, "I have no respect for one who cannot hold his temper. You seem to delight in the senseless crashing of thunder and lightning, and while I cannot hold you to the same standards as one of my kin, you are a guest here. Your father has given his pledge; I ask that you honour it, if you can.

"Fenrir! As a wolf, you are exempt from the rules of hospitality. But, remember that it also means you are not protected if Zeus decides not to protect you." Apollo paused, staring each in the eye one last time, and spoke again.

"Now, if you are able to behave yourselves, sit and allow us to continue." Thor, due to the tugging on his shirt sleeve, sat. Artemis, however, glared at her brother, and then at Athena who sat beside him, before storming off. Fenris Fenrir growled a question at her, only to be waved away.

Eris and Ares were almost unable to hold in their laughter. The lingering anger of Apollo was all that allowed them to. Both delighted in the strife and momentary chaos which had been created, but the terrible fury of Apollo, and possibly that of Zeus, was not something either wanted to tempt. They thus soaked in the moment, storing it in their memories to be brought out for later retelling, when they could laugh and not be punished.

--

Artemis stood, stony-faced, on a ledge which overlooked a smooth lake. She was in the heart of the forest of the Repository, and all was silent. As she watched the clouds move across the sky through their reflection, she felt some of her anger dissipate, the anger against Thor.

The rest, the anger directed against Apollo and Athena, remained however. And when a soft footfall caused her to look at the bottom of the ledge, it flared.

"What?" she snarled at Athena, "Come to lecture me?"

"No," was all the grey-eyed goddess said. "Apollo was going to come, after you left, but I told him not to." When Artemis remained silent, Athena continued.

"You're angry that I am no longer a virgin, and that Apollo was the one." Artemis clenched her hands into fists and took in a savage breath.

"And why shouldn't I be?" she hissed at Athena, "Or wait, is it because it is not logical?"

"Artemis," Athena began, only to be cut off.

"No! You know why I am so angry, Athena, goddess of wisdom? Neither you nor my oh-so-reasonable brother would ever understand!"

"I understand emotion!" Athena cut in, stopping Artemis cold. "I understand betrayal and heartache, what it feels like to be alone. And that is why you are angry, is it not? You feel that I, no longer a virgin goddess, have left you."

"Figured it all out, eh?" Artemis snarled, trying to push back her tears.

"Artemis, had it not been Apollo, I would still be a virgin goddess with you. I did not drop my role carelessly, but since there was no need for it anymore, I did not feel obliged to keep it."

"You still changed," Artemis protested, though weakly. Athena walked forward and clasped Artemis' shoulders with her hands.

"We all have," Athena whispered, "Man's memory no longer keeps us set in familiar patterns and roles. We no longer are obliged to be what the myths made us; look at Zeus and Hera! Or even Aphrodite and Hephaistos; she no longer cheats on him, and is even happy being with him."

"I haven't changed," Artemis remarked sullenly, "and neither have the Muses, Hebe, Heracles, the Graces, and others." Athena laughed softly.

"But that does not mean that we cannot. If we remain in the ruts man made for us, not letting those around us change or even changing ourselves, should we choose to, then he has won. Even though I am no longer a virgin, and even though Apollo has chosen me, we are still who we were before the Repository was opened. And we will always remain the same, in our very core of being."

--

When the two goddesses returned, the banquet was almost over. Only a few hardy gods remained drinking, the rest had left or were discussing some obscure topic. Neither Thor nor Fenris Fenrir was to be seen.

Artemis brushed past her brother, sticking her tongue out at him as she passed. Apollo grinned, causing her to roll her eyes. He knew that she was still mad at him, but he also knew that she was willing to forgive him at some point in the future.

He slid his hand around Athena's shoulders, and she hers around his waist, and they walked quietly away from the banquet.

--

A/N: I'm leaving this up as unfinished, for I want to add to the repository. But I'm warning everyone now: it will be slow.

That said, I hope you enjoyed it, and reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
